The Way It Should Be
by Katie2323
Summary: One-shot. Takes place 4 years after season 6. Some changes are made. Mostly Alex/Reed pairing with some Gizzie.


Author's Note: Here's a short one-shot. It takes place 4 years after season 6 with some changes. George still had his accident, but he didn't die. Reed came to the hospital with the Mercy West merger. Alex and Izzie still got married, but they realized they weren't right for each other and got divorced. George and Izzie are now together and Reed and Alex are together. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

The Way It Should Be

"Reed! Are you ready yet? Izzie is going to kill us, if we're late." Alex yelled on the outside of the bathroom.

"Almost. Jeese Alex, hold on a minute." She called back.

Alex sighed and sat down in the chair. "Women, they take forever to get ready." He muttered.

"I heard that." Reed said from behind him.

He stood up and turned around. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She had a light blue dress on with a touch of makeup.

"Wow. You look amazing." Alex said breathlessly.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself Dr. Karev." Reed said with a lopsided smile. He grinned and quickly walked towards her. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips before pulling away. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Just cause I love you." Alex said smiling.

"I love you too sweetie. Now come on, like you said Izzie will kill us if we're late." Reed replied.

He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. "It wouldn't matter if we were a few minutes late."

"Yes, it would. Now you can wait until later, can't you?" Reed said.

"No, I can't." Alex pouted. She grinned and pecked him on the lips. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Promise." Alex said wrapping his arms around her.

"I promise. Now come on, lets get going." She said dragging him to the door.

----

In the car drive to the church, Alex began going over everything that had happened in the last four years. It was surprising how much things could change in four years.

Him and Izzie had gotten married, but soon after they realized they weren't right for each other and only got married because they thought Izzie was dying. Izzie started taking care of George after that, because of his accident. Soon old feelings returned and they got back together. Now here they were on their way to George and Izzie's wedding.

Alex met Reed when she came to Seattle Grace in the Mercy West merger. At first her and Alex didn't get along, but soon a friendship developed and that quickly turned into something more. Alex had just proposed to her last week.

He smiled at the memory. Alex reached over and grabbed Reed's hand and place a gentle kiss on it. She smiled.

"Why can't we tell them tonight?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to steal Izzie's thunder or anything. Her and I have just began to become friends, I don't want to ruin it. We'll tell them soon." Reed replied.

"Okay." Alex agreed. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Izzie. Things were still awkward between them, but they had managed to keep a friendship between them.

Reed smiled at Alex as he drove. It was funny the way things turned out. She had come to Seattle Grace determined to stay away from love, but here she was now soon to be Reed Karev. She had fell for Alex so easily. She loved his charm and his wit. She quickly realized that he was just like her in so many ways. That's why they had fit so perfectly.

Alex caught her staring at him and smiled. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I love you." she said with a soft smile.

"Love you too." He replied squeezing her hand. They stayed like that for the rest of the drive to the church.

---

They got their just in time.

"Where have you guys been?" Meredith asked. "We're getting ready to start soon."

"Sorry, Reed here took forever in the bathroom." Alex said smirking.

"Hey, I did not!" Reed said punching him in the arm.

"Ugh, can you stop the bantering for one minute. Go find your seats." Meredith said before going off to help Izzie.

They quickly found their seats and the wedding began.

After all the bridesmaids and the groomsmen and come down the aisle, finally Izzie came out. Alex stared at her smiling. She looked beautiful. She glanced his way and smiled, before focusing her gaze on her soon to be husband.

As the ceremony began, Alex glanced around the church. Everybody had somebody. He had Reed. Izzie had George. Christina had Owen. Meredith had Derek and Lexie had Mark. Alex smiled as he watched George and Izzie kiss. Things were finally the way they should be, Alex thought.

He glanced over at his fiance and took her hand. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. He pulled her close to him.

Yeah, things were finally the way they should be.


End file.
